The Kiss
by BBL15
Summary: RW/HG - Title says it all, it's from Ron POV. Second chapter is Harry's. Thanks to all that have reviwed my story, there will be more soon, please e-mail me with coments, or suggestions. Read it please, im on my knees.
1. Default Chapter

The Kiss  
  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot/s contained in my head.  
  
Sad times in the comman room, I sit and watch her, moving that bloody quill up and down the page. Writing nothing. Nothing, a funny word. The pit of darkness, anger and depression, a never ending spiral of gloom.  
  
Books spread out infront of her, sheets and sheets of blank parchment. I look around, just me and Hermione, I look down at the watch on my wrist. Near two in the morning, the ashes in the fire glow red, and yellow. I feel myself drift off into a dream. I am in the entrance hall, I listen. A rustle of a cloak, I turn, sitting on the stairs, crying.  
  
Hermione. I walk towards her, she looks up, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
I shudder, open my eyes suddenly. Just in time to see her sweap her arm across the bench, parchment flys in all directions, books crash to the floor. Followed closely by Hermione. Thud, thud, thud.  
  
Shes in tears, I get up, and walk to her.  
  
I embrace her tight, she doesn't say anything, but I understand.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry. Shh." I coo gently, rocking back and forth. She looks up, a weak smile spreads over her face.  
  
"Oh Ron." she gasps, her face buried back in my arm. We sit there for what seems like hours, not doing anything.  
  
Hermione suddenly stands up, rubs her sleeve against her face.  
  
"What are you doing? Surely your not starting work again, are you?" I ask in a hushed voice, as she moves over to the paper on the floor.  
  
"No, I am clearing it up, you can't expect me to just leave it there, do you?" she answers in a high tone, unlike her own. I get up, walk slowly over to her.  
  
"You never change do you?"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"No. But neither do you."  
  
Our lips meet, I run my hand up to her head, and stroke her hair. I close my eyes, I feel her hand on my face. It's soft, she has a gentle touch. When our lips part, she opens her eyes, they meet mine. We hold each others gaze, I see myself, reflected back at me. She holds my hand, and leans in, this time for something more than just a kiss. 


	2. Shocking Discovery

The Kiss 2  
  
Shocking Discovery  
  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast, I just use them in my fics.  
  
They seem somewhat distant to me, like they know something I don't. It's alot more quiet now, there's no rows, no disagreements. I even beat Ron at wizard chess, and that's not normal.  
  
I walk into the great hall for dinner, they're already there. But something's not right; I sit down next to Ron.  
  
"Alright?" I say, pulling up a plate, and spooning mash potato onto it.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron said, suddenly realizing I'm there.  
  
"Er.. Harry." Hermione said slowly. "You know you kept saying that I was over working myself, well I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and she said I can drop some subjects."  
  
"That's great," I reply, with a fork full of mash. "What made you change your mind about the subject thing?"  
  
Ron looks at Hermione.  
  
"Just tell him." he mutters.  
  
"Tell me what?" I try not to sound too suspicious.  
  
"Well it was Ron really," Hermione starts, Ron has gone bright red. "he saw me break down, in the comman room. He talked to me about it. But he did something else too."  
  
"Hey, you did it too, it wasn't just me." his voice is shaking.  
  
"Are you two going to tell me it, or not?" I ask, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we started to, umm...how shall I put this?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"OK, me and Ron, well we started kissing."  
  
"Oh." I stare at them both.  
  
"And can you not tell anyone, but we're an item."  
  
"Well, that's certainly unexpected."  
  
"Your not upset?" Ron asked (I'm sure he's holding her hand).  
  
"No, why would I be?" my voice is higher than normal.  
  
Just then Neville came into hall.  
  
"Er..Hermione can I see you a minute?" his voice was a little shaken.  
  
"Yeah, sure." she answered, without hesitation.  
  
She almost knocked over Malfoy, as she practically ran out the hall, dragging Neville along behind her. Malfoy just stood there, rooted to the spot, his face twisted into a smile. It looked like christmas had come early, and as Malfoy ran out the hall, I looked at Ron, two words came into mind.  
  
"Oh Shit!" 


End file.
